


Un amor gigante

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Español | Spanish, Extrange Love, Falling In Love, Fantasy Sex, Fluff, Other, R18, Titan x human, Titans, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi es conserje dentro de una instalación científica manejada por grandes magnates donde tienen a muchas criaturas fantásticas encarceladas para su exhibición y venta. Hace años que se ha acostumbrado a la soledad, hasta que se enamora de un titán. El tiempo corre en contra si quiere salvarlo. Dos capítulos/Fluff/Ereri crak/Regalo de cumpleaños para Kiara C.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Attack Titan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Un amor gigante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiara Cerqueira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiara+Cerqueira).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Un two shot cortito, regalo de cumpleaños para Kiara que menciono más abajo. Titan Eren x humano Levi, porque yolo y si no les gusta no lo lean, simple y corto. Aclaro algo, Levi habla en dialecto campechano, es decir, se crió en el campo y tiene modismos muy marcados, OJO aquí, no estoy poniendo su forma de hablar como burla, de ninguna manera! Lo que quiero mostrar, que Levi a través de su poco saber e ignorancia, tiene más humanidad y corazón que mucha gente con títulos e instruida, claro es un estereotipo, pero qué más da, es mi historia y así me gusta. Personalmente opino que la gente de campos es más honesta, más humilde, más trabajadora y de buen corazón que la de ciudad, en general, siempre habrá excepciones. Así que agradecería que no se burlaran de su acento y de cómo habla, eso es todo.
> 
> Esto no es Shrek señores, ni el mundo de Disney, así que no esperen milagros y que de la nada Eren se convierta en humano después del beso para adoptar la forma del verdadero amor y bla, bla, PORQUE NO SUCEDERÁ. Muajajaja. Bueno, como sea, si se animan métanle, sino pasen a la siguiente historia. Bye.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, personalidades fuera de las canon, en el segundo capítulo habrá interacción entre un titán y un humano a niveles íntimos, así que si eso les desagrada pueden dejar su lectura hasta el primer capítulo ya que fueron advertidos. En este capítulo hay mención a violencia, abuso de criaturas fantásticas, en fin, tristezam melancolía y fluff.
> 
> Nota de Autor: Este fic está dedicado pura y exclusivamente para Kiara Cerqueira, se lo debía por su cumpleaños, espero que te guste corazón y muchas gracias por siempre hacerme memes y darme soporte, te adoro, princesita!

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Donde hay amor no hay señor, que todo lo iguala el amor".** _

_**Lope de Vega** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Acomodó su carrito con todos los implementos para su trabajo nocturno. Se colocó el mameluco celeste sobre su polera sin mangas de color blanco y su ropa interior. Se ciñó el cinturón con algunas herramientas y su tarjeta de trabajo, se colocó los guantes de plástico de color naranja y se internó en la oscuridad.

A esa hora el excéntrico zoológico de criaturas paranormales estaba cerrado a su exclusivo público. Era un lugar para excéntricos, científicos y gente que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Levi tenía que limpiar algunos sectores, vaciar las papeleras, dar brillo a los vidrios de las peceras gigantes. Poca gente estaba capacitada como él, la mayoría le huía al trabajo de limpieza. Ya sea porque era pesado o porque tenían pánico a los "monstruos" que allí habitaban.

Levi no cuestionaba nada, solo iba y hacía lo suyo, le habían dado una casilla rústica donde vivir con tranquilidad, buena comida, un sueldo decente, asistencia médica. No se quejaba, tal vez esa era su mejor característica.

A mitad de la madrugada tomaba un descanso de treinta minutos, bebía su té negro caliente de un termo personal, mordisqueaba unas galletas o un sándwich de queso y volvía a sus labores. Era simple, su vida, sus gustos. No tenía grandes aspiraciones, se había acostumbrado a su soledad.

Aquellos seres encerrados allí, provenientes de experimentos que hacía "el gran jefe" que había abierto portales interdimensionales o algo como eso, estaban confinadas a una vida triste y agria. No solían vivir mucho.

Algunas noches miraba el cielo y recordaba su vida tranquila y medianamente feliz en los campos, de donde era oriundo. Su niñez junto a su bondadosa madre, el hambre, el sol y los trabajos de cosecha. Incluso sin tantas comodidades como las que tenía ahora, aquellos días se sentían nostálgicamente queridos.

Notó que uno de los tritones hacía burbujas mientras giraba sobre sí mismo. Ya había visto ese comportamiento antes. Tomó el limpiavidrios, esparció la espuma con el aerosol y comenzó a limpiar el cristal profundo y grueso, una pared invisible pero imposible de romper, una que dividía aquellas dos soledades.

Una vez que terminó allí, se dirigió al fondo, su superior lo había llamado esa tarde a ese teléfono pequeño de pantalla azul que le habían dado para poder comunicarse. Levi no sabía leer, ni escribir, de manera que era una tontería darle un Smartphone, no sabría manejarlo, tampoco tenía a quien llamar. El superior le había explicado que había una nueva criatura en el jaulón del fondo, que tuviera cuidado, que solo se fijara que el pasillo y el frente estuvieran limpios, que no entrara de ninguna manera allí.

Cuando llegó al sector se sorprendió, nunca había visto uno tan grande. Era consciente que su estatura era menor al promedio y que por ende la mayoría de las criaturas allí le parecían enormes, esto estaba en un nivel completamente diferente. Estaba como a cinco o seis metros de la reja y ya había quedado impresionado. "La cosa" esa era gigantesca, si el techo estaba a dieciocho metros y ahora estaba sentada, entonces medía más de doce, tal vez más.

Tomó el trapeador entre ambas manos y lo escuchó resoplar en las penumbras, dio un paso atrás por precaución, aunque luego pudo detallar las cuantiosas cadenas y grilletes que lo tenían confinado de tobillos, muñecas y cuello. No alcanzaba a ver su rostro ya que tenía una profusa mata de cabellos largos que le cubrían el mismo. Parecía estar desnudo y su piel si bien era morena parecía bastante similar a la de un humano promedio. Había que tener cojones para acercarse lo suficiente para limpiar, y aunque los tenía, mantuvo una distancia de la reja como de tres metros.

Se preguntaba qué harían con ese gigante, una cosa así de grande de seguro comía mucho. Miró de nuevo hacia adentro de la jaula y notó que había mucha comida pudriéndose en un rincón. Verduras, carne cruda, bolsas de cereales, incluso había un piletón con agua que parecía estar intacto. Era bastante normal que los seres no quisieran alimentarse los primeros días. A nadie le sentaba bien el encierro.

Terminó de limpiar y se giró para irse, caminó un poco y volvió a girarse, creyó notar una especie de brillo verde en la jaula, pero aunque miró un buen rato nada pasó, tal vez era su imaginación.

Pasaron cuatro días hasta que se animó a acortar la distancia, y además había manchas cerca de la reja, manchas rojas secas sobre el suelo de cemento. Tocó el cartel que habían colocado al frente, sus dedos se deslizaron por las letras y nunca deseó tanto en su vida poder leer qué decía, qué era esa criatura, de dónde lo habían traído y porqué motivo lo maltrataban de esa manera.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que casi le da un infarto cuando notó que el gigante aproximaba su cara a su ubicación. Sus zapatillas rechinaron en el piso y le faltaron pies para alejarse a los tumbos. Tenía a su corazón saltando en el pecho cuando se sintió medianamente a salvo, a una distancia de unos diez metros o más. Era la primera vez que veía el rostro de la criatura. Era terrorífico, Levi temblaba, sin embargo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

La nariz era puntiaguda, no tenía labios, los dientes estaban completamente expuestos y además en los laterales de la mandíbula se bifurcaban hacia arriba quebrando la línea principal, como si tuviera dos hileras diferentes, las orejas también como de elfo terminaban en puntas, inmensas parecían incluso como si las pudiera mover a voluntad ya que de tanto en tanto se sacudían. Pero más allá de todas esas características, su mirada fue algo que lo marcó con fuerza. Sus ojos parecían algo hundidos y más pequeños en comparación con el tamaño de la cabeza, pero eran de un verde brillante, como esmeraldas que fueran atravesadas por una luz interna, era algo asombroso. La fuerza en sus ojos lo atravesaba a pesar de la distancia, era como corriente de electricidad a través de su pequeño cuerpo en comparación con el gigante.

Había curiosidad en la criatura y a la vez algo que Levi conocía muy bien, algo que reconoció de inmediato, una tristeza insondable. Por algún motivo inexplicable, Levi sintió unas ganas imperiosas de levantar ambas manos mostrando sus palmas, como si quisiera decirle que no estaba allí para agredirlo. La criatura lo observó por largos minutos, luego resopló emitiendo humo o vapor, no estaba seguro, por la rendija de sus dientes y luego se alejó para ir a acurrucarse al fondo de la jaula.

Con el miedo trepándole el cuerpo y alojándose en su garganta, Levi limpió el lugar lo mejor que pudo, agradecido de que la criatura no volviera a acercarse.

Pasó una semana, la comida se seguía pudriendo y el agua también. Levi temía por la supervivencia de ese espécimen, todos sabemos que nadie puede sobrevivir demasiado si no se come y se bebe. Aunque había visto decenas de ellos perecer, nunca se había sentido tan compadecido como con ese gigante. Comenzó a cenar frente a la jaula, siempre a una distancia que consideraba prudente. Pasaron muchos días hasta que la criatura tomó consciencia del hombre.

Cierta noche volvió a acercarse a la reja, parecía interesado en verlo comer. Levi estaba mordiendo un sándwich de pavo y mostaza, mientras bebía de su termo.

—Oí —le dijo a la criatura, aunque sabía que lo más probable fuera que no entendiera una sola palabra—, debes comer, gigantón, si no te vas pal cielo —y le señaló su sándwich como para darle énfasis a lo que decía.

El gigante resopló y se fue al fondo de su jaula, Levi se sintió aflicción, al no ser capaz de transmitirle sus buenas intenciones y se quedó mirando su comida con pena. Claro que no se esperaba que una naranja le diera de lleno contra la cabeza haciéndolo caer de espaldas, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo. Se sobó el costado donde había impactado la fruta y miró al gigante que parecía estar interesado en su reacción.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó dolorido y luego esquivó un melón que se estrelló contra el piso cerca de sus pies manchándolo todo—. ¡Oye!

El gigante no parecía interesado en sus reclamos y siguió aventándole cosas.

—¡Párale, King Kong, basta! ¡Está haciendo un lío, joder, para!

La criatura lo miró y giró su cabeza, resopló suave y emitió como un gorgoteo que hizo pestañear varias veces a Levi. Luego el gigante extendió uno de sus dedos por las rejas, señalando algo y habló.

—CO-MER.

Levi miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta, la criatura solo le estaba ofreciendo un poco de alimento.

—CO-MER —repitió con esa voz que no era humana, que era como muchas voces y al mismo tiempo ninguna, no había maldad en esa afirmación—. CRE-CER. MMM, CO-MER, CRE-CER.

Levi suspiró y luego sonrió.

—No viá a crecé, ya me quedé ansí, si como mucho crezco sí, pa lo costado. Como pelota, ¿sabé? Así, pe-lo-ta —hizo la mímica con las manos para darse a entender.

El gigante resopló y movió las orejas hacia arriba, como si le costara comprender. Levi fue a su carro y encontró esa pelota anti estrés que le habían dado hacía un tiempo. Nunca la había usado, era blanda y de color rojo, era como de plástico, la levantó entre sus dedos y la señaló.

—Así, pe-lo-ta.

—E-LO-TA.

—Sabí hablá, ¿eh? Gigante inteligente.

Levi hizo rodar la bola hasta la jaula y notó como el gigante se alejaba con miedo.

—Ta bien, ta bien, es bueno, esto es bueno, mira.

Al rato la criatura aplastó la cosa nueva con un dedo y cuando sacó su mano la misma volvió a su forma original. Largó una exclamación llena de vapor y Levi comenzó a reírse.

—Quédatela, pa ti —dijo moviendo su mano.

—E-LO-TA.

Levi comenzó a levantar la fruta y la verdura tirada y las juntó en una bolsa, no quería que el gigante viera que las tiraba a la basura, además algunas cosas aún se podían consumir. Limpió un buen rato hasta que sintió que algo golpeaba su pie, era su pelota. El gigante lo miraba atentamente con las orejas hacia arriba. Era como un niño demasiado grande.

Levi pateó la pelota de regreso a la jaula y al parecer eso le gustó al gigante, que se la devolvió otra vez. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esas, pero fue bastante, porque cuando miró la hora notó que se había atrasado mucho con el resto de sus tareas.

—E-LO-TA —Gimió el gigante angustiado.

—Me tengo que í, hay que trabajá. Mañana otra vé no vemo, ¿sabé?

Al siguiente día Levi se animó a acercarse más a la reja, pero siempre con cautela, aunque la criatura ya no le generara miedo, no dejaba de ser salvaje y nunca se sabía uno lo que podía pasar. Aún tenía las feroces cicatrices que le había hecho un unicornio que lo había mordido fuerte a lo largo de un brazo.

Esta vez decidió limpiar todo antes de visitar al gigante, para no tener que irse tan rápido. Estaba con hambre y sudado por el esfuerzo. Cuando llegó lo vió arrumbado en el rincón y aunque lo llamó varias veces no vino a su encuentro, notó las sanguinolentas manchas en el piso y después de dejar todo impecable decidió volverse. Cuando estaba a cierta distancia sintió cosas rodando y se dio cuenta que eran algunas manzanas, pero el gigante seguía al fondo. Apenas se podía divisar el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas y escuchó muy bajito que susurraba: E-LO-TA.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió impotencia. Ese ser estaba dolido y asustado, confinado a esa miserable existencia, y no se merecía eso. Era un dios, y con seguridad todos irían al infierno por lo que le estaban haciendo.

—Gracias —respondió levantando las frutas, sus ojos se aguaron.

Al día siguiente lo puso contento ver que el gigante estaba con el rostro pegado a la reja, como esperándolo.

—E-LO-TA.

—Yo no soy pelota, yo soy Levi —dijo tocándose el pecho—. Le-vi. Yo, Le-vi.

—YO-LE-VI.

—No, no, Levi, a secas, Levi.

—YO-LE-VI.

El conserje suspiró frustrado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tení nombre? Tú, gigante.

—TU —dijo la criatura tocándose el pecho—. TU E-REH.

—¿Tú eres?

—E-REH —dijo con fuerza y Levi retrocedió un paso, luego entendió.

—Ah, ese es tu nombre, Ereh. Ereh.

El gigante gorgoteó, al parecer ese era el sonido de su risa, sus orejas se movieron varias veces.

—Ereh.

—YO-LE-VI.

Levi se rió. Se preguntaba quien le habría enseñado a la criatura a hablar, quería saber mucho más sobre él, sobre su mundo, sobre qué comía. Se acercó cauteloso pero el gigante se puso en alerta por lo que se detuvo, levantó sus palmas hacia arriba de nuevo.

—Ta bien, ta bien, mira. Ereh, no hago daño, ¿ves?

El gigante estaba nervioso, lo notó en su mirada y en como comenzaba a ponerse de pie, por lo que decidió retroceder.

—Ta bien, ta bien, tranquilo.

Levi sacó la pelota de su bolsillo y notó que la criatura bajaba sus orejas con docilidad, la empujó suave por el suelo hacia las rejas. Ereh la detuvo con uno de sus dedos y la empujó de regreso.

—Creo que vamo a necesitá una pelota má grande.

—E-LO-TA.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, había veces que Ereh estaba en el rincón más oscuro, reacio a cualquier interacción, Levi notaba que cada vez los castigos eran más duros y siempre que limpiaba no podía evitar apretar los dientes y sentir que le hervía la sangre.

Cierto día estaba concentrado en la limpieza, nunca se esperó que Ereh tomaría una de sus piernas entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, que los podía sacar de entre los barrotes y tiraría de él con fuerza. Su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo con dureza y quedó aturdido mientras el gigante lo levantaba en el aire para mirarlo con atención. Braceó mientras balbuceaba y finalmente su mente estuvo clara. Se llegó un gran susto al verse suspendido como a cuatro o cinco metros del suelo.

—¡No, no, baja, baja, no!

Ereh se asustó y lo volvió a dejar en el piso con torpeza, haciendo que se golpeara un hombro. Levi gimió dolorido y se hizo una bolita mientras se refregaba el lugar del golpe, además sentía algo caliente sobre su frente. El gigante resopló angustiado y lo tocó con su dedo mientras emitía un sonido como un gemido. Levi se sentó en el piso y se tocó el rostro tenía sangre, probablemente se habría cortado la ceja o algo como eso.

—YO-LE-VI, YO-LE-VI, DUE-LE, DUE-LE, MMM.

—Ya, ya, a-aléjate —dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero se sentía mareado. Le llevó varios minutos recomponerse mientras la criatura seguía gimiendo y empujaba su rostro contra la reja con angustia.

Luego de un buen rato, Levi se secó con un pañuelo y lo miró molesto.

—Vaya, bruto. No vuelvas agarrarme, mira como quedé. Uf.

—E-REH, E-LO-TA, MMM.

Levi notó que el gigante había notado que llevaba la pelota dentro del bolsillo de su mameluco, tal vez quiso sacársela y ese había sido el resultado.

—Tení que sé suave, Ereh, mira, duele.

—DUE-LE, UH, UH.

—Bueno, ni modo, me voy.

Poco a poco, el gigante aprendió que Levi era un humano delicado, no como los otros que tenían palos y venenos y le pegaban todo el tiempo. Y lo que menos quería, por supuesto, era maltratarlo o hacerle daño.

Levi tomo sus recaudos después del incidente, pero le mortificaba ver la expresión de tristeza del gigante que además se quedaba tirado en el piso llamándolo bajito.

—YO-LE-VI.

Así que nuevamente con los días y después de regañarlo y aclararle que no lo perdonaría si lo lastimaba de nuevo, Levi comenzó a acercarse otra vez, siempre con su trapeador a mano por cualquier cosa (como si un palito de madera endeble lo fuera a proteger de semejante fuerza del titán).

Una de esas noches Levi abrió los ojos como huevos duros cuando le tocó uno de los dedos a Ereh.

—Ta caliente —dijo asombrado.

—A-LIEN-TE.

—¿No tas enfermo? Tené que comé.

—MMM.

Levi se preguntó qué comería el gigante y aunque solía llevar diferentes cosas para ofrecerle, Ereh jamás comía nada. Eso lo tenía preocupado.

Cierta noche se sorprendió cuando al llegar había un despliegue enorme de uniformados todos armados, con máscaras, mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro y escuchaba los aullidos enojados y dolorosos de Ereh.

—Vuelva a su trabajo, no puede estar aquí.

—Le dijo uno de los hombres de blanco que trabajaban por la mañana.

Levi obedeció por supuesto, pero escuchó claramente como hablaban al fondo de que esa "mutación" era una amenaza para la humanidad y que deberían deshacerse de él apenas terminaran los experimentos. Al conserje se le estrujó el corazón. Eso estaba mal, Ereh no era malo, ¿por qué no lo devolvían a su casa?

Ese día no pudo dormir, tampoco es que durmiera mucho, pero estaba muy mortificado, no sabía cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba al gigante y por una vez tuvo un propósito, un objetivo, algo que realmente quería hacer: Salvar a Ereh.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
